Kakashi's Team
by CloudHasMyVote
Summary: Kakashi Sensei is late again!


**Hey People. Heres a story me and my friend did durring an IM. I don't feel like deleteing the screennames or editing the spelling. P**

**_Disclaimer: I HATE NARUTO! HATE HATE HATE_!**

**Authurs: Shut up! (Pow in da faceee.)**

**

* * *

**

**kikyohearts : Once lived a Sensei by the name of Kakashi. He loved to read his dirty manga everyday even while fighting. It was his purpose in life.**

**foxfire38 : and on his WONDERFUL team was the #1 loudest knuclehead ninja in all of konoha**

**foxfire38 : a distressed and revenge bound emo child living to kill his brother**

**foxfire38 : and a preppy pink haired and emerald eyed kunochi**

**foxfire38 : his squad was a REAL winner**

**kikyohearts : With their skills, humor, entelegent minds, idiotic ways and crack filled sensei they could not be stopped.**

**kikyohearts : Sakura sat at the bridge, the teams meeting spot, with sasuke and naruto.**

**kikyohearts : "Where is Sensei?" Sakura asked.**

**kikyohearts : "Late." sasuke answered.**

**kikyohearts : "BELIEVE IT!"yelled naruto.**

**foxfire38 : "probably still smoking his morning crack fix" sakura retorted "and naruto, you should try decafinated coffee" "BELIVE IT!" naruto shouted and fell off the bridge in the ice cold winter tinged water.**

**kikyohearts : sasuke, just smirked as he saw a silver haired tall guy appear in front of him.**

**foxfire38 : poof "Good morning my wonderful stu-" CRASH! kakashi tried to studder out the sentence and passed out from being too high in the process**

**kikyohearts : the silver haired sensei, Kakashi, dropped his manga book on the brige floor.**

**kikyohearts : As he dropped, of coruse.**

**kikyohearts : course**

**kikyohearts : Sakura, being courious picked up the book starting to read it.**

**kikyohearts : "Eww!" she pointed to a naked Ino.**

**foxfire38 : "god i guess someone should help him -sigh- this is so troublesome" shikamaru sighed as he appered out of nowhere**

**kikyohearts : "Sasuke twitched.**

**foxfire38 : and naruto also passed out**

**foxfire38 : laying parralel with his sensei on the bridge**

**foxfire38 : "Shikamaru? What the hell are you doing here?" sakura asked.**

**kikyohearts : "Shikamaru? What the...where did you come from?" Sasuke said while handing the manga to shikamaru**

**foxfire38 : sakura questioned the lazy genious some more until she was finally satisfied with the answer that he WAS in fact just going to the store for some food for chouji**

**kikyohearts : Shikamaru started to stare at the naked Ino.**

**kikyohearts : "Eww naked Ino manga." Naruto poofed up.**

**foxfire38 : "wow shes got one nice as...-slap-"**

**kikyohearts : Ino! Where did you come from!" shikamaru looked towards Ino.**

**'YOU BASTARD! YOUR SUCH A PERVERT AND TO TOP IT OFF YOUR ON MY TEAM!" ino screamed while making shika a chibi and forcing him to hide behind a petryfied naruto.**

**kikyohearts : "Now sasuke. What do you think of the manga?" Ino smiled.**

**kikyohearts : "It was disturbing."sasuke aswered all emo like.**

**kikyohearts : answered**

**kikyohearts : "WHAT? YOU ASSHOLE!" she cryed.**

**kikyohearts : kakashi got up showing shika and ino away from the group.**

**foxfire38 : "Thats ok sasuke-kun would you like to see this live?" sakura said while pointing towards her crotch and giving ino a death glare**

**kikyohearts : "Now should we start training!" kakashi asked.**

**kikyohearts : "Kakashi looked to sakura nodding his head to sasuke.**

**foxfire38 : "O.o how about not..." sasuke replied completly ignoring his sensei comment**

**kikyohearts : "Uhhh...hehe.."sasuke muttered.**

**kikyohearts : "I'd like to!" naruto screamed,"Believe it!"**

**kikyohearts : sakura slapped naruto.**

**kikyohearts : "Ouch!You bitch!" naruto screamed while holding his cheek.**

**foxfire38 : "i'll be going home now..." sasuke then walked off looking VERY disturbed**

**kikyohearts : "Now kids, stop. Let us train." kakashi said.**

**kikyohearts : "I'm going too sasuke!" sakura yelled off to him.**

**kikyohearts : sakura fllowed sasuke.**

**kikyohearts : folllowed**

**foxfire38 : "and then there where two" kakashi mutterd while lookin around with evil shiftty eyes**

**kikyohearts : "Just me and you now." naruto looked to kakashi.**

**foxfire38 : "oh no you dont!" kakashi grabbed sakura by the collor of her dress**

**kikyohearts : sakura turned to face kakashi bitting his arm then running.**

**foxfire38 : "Now naruto go and do whatever you want while i catch sakura and go molest her**

**kikyohearts : kakashi then ran in another path to the crack center.**

**kikyohearts : Nevermind.**

**kikyohearts : I'll be with my crack if you need me.**

**kikyohearts : naruto was the only on left just sitting on the brige alone.**

**and heres some money for ramen" kakashi's visable eye turned into a happy upside down u as he walked off towards the crack center.**


End file.
